teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 85
85- A Very Brief History of Ramen, Dec 22, 2012, Runtime 1:22:35 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick, and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our hunters celebrate Christmas by hunting Fatalis for redemption. Everyone but Nick thinks this is a horrible idea. Krystian tries to be encouraging. MH4 news is discussed, the new monster names for MH3U are revealed. Twilight is discussed. Shepard’s MH item hording is treated. The saga of Krystian’s Wii U continues. Shepard shows off the lance “Darkness”. Nick tells us that he didn’t originally understand ramen packets. Shepard tells us about reading the book “The Ramen King and I”. Nick tells us about beet sugar. Krystian tells us about Amsterdam. Quest for Glory and Space Quest (PC) are discussed. Krystian’s game Trauma is discussed. Video game music is talked about. Final Fantasy games are discussed. Nick talks about manga “Messages to Adolph”. Krystian explains Rammstein. Viewer questions are answered. Does elemental damage on a weapon act as a multiplier? It works as a supplementary source of damage. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Legendary Black Dragon / Fatalis / Krystian - Quest Complete (Takes about 7 minutes, it’s injured already) Eyes in the Underground Lake / Plesioth / N/A - Quest Complete The Beating of Royal Wings / Vespoid Queen / N/A - Quest Complete Old Jungle Lightning / Khezu / N/A - Quest Complete Subspecies Three / subspecies Kut-ku, Green Plesioth, Plum Hermataur / N/A - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Nick edited this one. Krystian says Nick edited the last 3 episodes…hmmm The title is a reference to the brief history of ramen that Shepard gives us. 02:52 “Monster Hunter Tri Damage Formula” with formula pops up. 03:45 Grumpy cat flashes up to parrot Nahxela with “It won’t matter…We’ll die” 05:35 Dark Souls video 08:11 “Delayed” MH4 video 13:27 ICP says “Don’t curse kids!” pop up. 19:16 Mario pops up to give you a “Wii U Update!!!” 20:50 Krystian sings “We’re going deeper, there’s too much panic in this town” 21:15 Krystian raps “My head is like a shark’s fin” LL Cool J 27:58 Darkness lance path, “It starts with the Dark Lance and is made with Hornetaur parts!” 32:14 “Look up the word idiot in the dictionary.” 34:28 “The Ramen King and I” book pop up 36:12 “The more you know” 36:49 Quest for Glory 4 (PC) glitch video inset. 48:27 “The Universal Hints System uhs-hints.com” 55:23 “Bohemian Rhapsody” breaks out (Do I need to add, Queen, everyone knows right?) 1:08:50 “Messages to Adolph” page “Toge, listen to my music!!” Turkey gobbles - of course, they fight Fatalis! No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' Supplies Winnin’ da game Best podcast ever End show line – “Don’t eat the package that says don’t eat” After the bump, “Hapuru now what?” picture of Thundercats Snarf with Nibelsnarf’s head.